Rap on Titan 2
by TheNightEcho
Summary: This is the Second Annual Rap on Titan Competition. This competition is held to help determine who is the best rapper within the walls. [Major Characters and Minor Characters involved] [People's Choice]
**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

 **SPOILER ALERT:**

 **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ORIGINAL RAP ON TITAN, GO READ IT! THE CHAMPION OF THE LAST COMPETITION IS GOING TO BE REVEALED AS THE ANNOUNCER OF THIS YEAR'S COMPETITION!  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been a year since the Grand Finale of Rap on Titan, and now it's t** **ime for Rap on Titan 2. I'm sorry about how late this is, but what can you do about?** **Since it's been a year, I might be a little rusty with my writing, so sorry in advance, but please don't let that stop you from enjoying your favorite characters duke it out in a rap battle.**

 **Side Note:**

 **The chapters for each battle will no longer reveal the characters battling it out. They will be Round # - Battle # from now on (Ex: Round 1 - Battle 1) except for special battles (Ex: Grand Finale, Semi Finals, ect.)**

 **Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

 **If nobody votes, I'll have to decide and you will not like my choice because, as much as I hate to say it, I am a very biased person when it comes to deciding which character won the battle, (Ex: Marco might die a horrible death... AGAIN, Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul might come in and kill everybody because he's a coldblooded now and then feel really bad because he's still a total sweetheart, the dead characters from Akame ga Kill might come back from the dead and die again, Yuuki from SAO might come and battle everyone 'cause she's a thug, Eren might go all crazy and run around screaming "TITAN!" because he has nothing better to do right now, Natsu from Fairy Tail might come and one shot everything, I might just go Isayama and start slaughtering anything that you hold dear to you etc.) so please vote because I just want this competition to be fair.**

* * *

A year had past since the last rap battle of the first annual Rap on Titan Competition, the grand finale between Annie Leonhart and Marco Mathers. Many speculated that because of this long wait, that there would be no continuation of the competition. Yet, here in the coliseum, the seats were filled with thrilled spectators from throughout the walls, an audience of two thousand plus. The champion of the previous year was announced to be the host and there they stood, masked on the stage, adored by all in the stands. They removed their mask and shouted to the crowd, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the first battle of the Second Annual Rap on Titan Competition! I am your host, Marco Mathers and we have one hell of a list of battles for you this year. Unlike before, I'm calling the shots. I'm the one choosing who battles who. Half of the battles last year were just wack, but this year will definitely be different. This year, nobody can back out or stop these battles. None of that quitting shit or getting arrested. That's not how it's going to be. Just like last year, both contestants will have to rap a verse each, of any length. If a contestant chokes or can't put together a long enough verse, then it will mark the end of his verse. So, now that all the rules are out of the way, let's bring out first pair of contestants. The first is a fan favorite, a master tactician, both on the battlefield and this very stage. He's the man with the plan, put your hands together for Armin Arlert!" The crowd roared as Armin, now more confident of his abilities than ever, walked onto the stage, waving to the crowd with a cocky grin, "And his opponent, last year he gave in to the girl he loved, but this year his willing to go all the way. He knows his way around the 3DMG, please give a warm welcome to my best friend, Jean Kirstein!" Jean approached the stage, determined to put the humiliation of last year behind him, ready to throw down his all into winning this battle, "Now ," Marco gave a mic to Armin, "Let's get this shit started! Begin!"

(Armin's Verse)

Usually they save the best for last, but I guess it's best to go first,

What can I say, I can't even call you the worst,

Cause hell, you haven't even given us a single word of a verse,

Your second time around, maybe a quitter's the best you can be,

It sucks that your skills will have to be tested on me,

So if you want to win, don't go second guessing with me

If you couldn't handle Mikasa, how are you supposed to battle with me,

Give it a minute you'll see,

Who the winner of this battle will be,

But in a couple of seconds,

All that you expected,

From a blond head rejected,

With the rap skill infested,

Inside my blood that's infected,

With the weak opponent that my skill are to be tested,

Wasn't this supposed to be a battle, but hell, I guess a slaughter is fine,

Jean, face it, we both know this battle is mine,

So instead of wasting my time,

It's best to give up, and just toss out your rhymes,

Because I got to beat the rest of the competition in line,

And the last thing I need to do is embarrass a comrade in arms,

Like a killer on the loose, somebody sound the alarm,

But still at the end of the day I don't mean you no harm,

So it's best for you to leave before you end up like a dead horse in the barn.

The crowd shrieked in astonishment, but Marco was unamused, "That's it." he scoffed, "I'm gonna admit, that's pretty dope, but I guess we can't expect a full blown verse at this point of the competition. Hell of a way to start the competition though." Marco grabbed the mic from Armin, "Tough act to follow, but that doesn't mean it's over!" Marco handed the mic to Jean, who was shaking with anxiety, "Let's see how my buddy Jean can do," Marco motioned over to Jean to see if he was ready. Jean gave a curt nod, deeply exhaling. He was ready to put on a show, "Alright then, begin!"

(Jean's Verse)

Seems like someone finally worked up the nerve,

I'm glad you're my opponent, it's the best test of my skills this competition can serve,

But even you should know the length of my skill,

You keep saying that you're going to win this battle, hell maybe you will,

But don't count your wins before you lose them all,

You be a big opponent, but know you're still gonna fall,

Ain't it insane,

That ingrained,

In your oversized brain,

Is a little boy, sheltered in pain,

Which is probably why you're always playing these games,

So don't try to convince me that I am to blame,

You can't fool me, this whole tough guy act ain't gonna cut it,

The inspiring light you give, I'm already prepared to snuff it,

So fuck it,

Just like you, this is where I prepare to end it,

But just before I end this,

I want you to think carefully about the next thing you do,

Because, I'm pretty sure that the next to kick the bucket is you.

Jean dropped the mic and shot a grin over at the crowd. The crowd was silent for a moment, paralyzed by his performance. Just when Jean dropped his smirk, the crowd erupted, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Marco roared, "Two crazy ass performances to kick of this competition. Let's give them both a hand!" The crowd obediently applauded both the contestants who both basked in their attention, "So just like last year, vote for the contestant you want to win! In a month when the first round finishes, I'm gonna give you the contestants moving onto the second! Come back next time to see who's going to duke it out for the title of Rap on Titan Champion!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first battle. Be prepared for the next battles to come.  
** **Until next time.  
\- TheNightEcho**


End file.
